


Горячо-холодно

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Rating: NC17, Sex, Slash, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предупреждения: ER, секс в иллюзии<br/>Примечание: в подарок для O*rly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горячо-холодно

  
– Мне скучно, бес! – Мукуро возникает в гостевом кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, прикрыв глаз челкой, с той улыбочкой, которая означает «сейчас будет пакость, и я тут совершенно ни при чем».  
– К бесам, – лениво отвечает Занзас.  
– Занзас, ты необразованное чмо.  
– Зато ты получил прекрасное образование, плавая в персональной консервной банке. Овощ.  
– Прекрасное. – «Овоща» Мукуро игнорирует. – Ты не представляешь, сколько учителей к моим услугам.  
– За каким дьяволом ты вообще сегодня приперся? Мы договаривались на…  
– Я же сказал: мне скучно, – перебивает Мукуро. По кабинету плывет удушливо-сладкий цветочный запах. – Не хочешь попробовать что-нибудь новенькое?  
– Я должен все бросить и развлекать тебя?  
Мукуро смеется. Он не хуже самого Занзаса знает, что тот уже полчаса как свободен. И что дьявольски зол – тоже.  
– Если бы я хотел развлечься, к моим услугам была бы толпа идиотов Савады Цунаёши.  
– С ним во главе.  
– Вот. Ты понимаешь.  
«Понимаешь-понимаешь-понимаешь», – смеются плывущие под потолком лотосы.  
– И толпа твоих собственных идиотов.  
Мукуро не отвечает. Если, разумеется, не считать ответом хлесткий удар, которым обжигает Занзаса длинный гибкий стебель. Занзас успевает вскинуть руку навстречу удару, стебель змеей обвивается вокруг предплечья, тугой петлей сжимает запястье. Притягивает руку к подлокотнику, пускает отростки, приматывает.  
– Что за срань, – рычит Занзас. – Мукуро!  
– Что-нибудь новенькое? – смеясь, повторяет Мукуро. Увенчанный бутоном лотоса стебель ползет по руке Занзаса к шее, распускается, щекоча подбородок лепестками.  
– Вышибить мозги одному тупому иллюзионисту, – Занзас свободной рукой выхватывает пистолет, – и посмотреть, что он сотворит из их остатков.  
В пуле столько пламени, что она оставляет в воздухе огненный шлейф.  
– Отличная идея, – соглашается Мукуро. Пуля бьет его в центр лба, и кабинет проваливается в мертвящую стылую тьму.  
«Идея-идея-идея», – бормочут лотосы, обвивая Занзаса с ног до головы, привязывая к креслу, щекотно тычась в шею и в лицо. Кресло падает в бесконечную черноту, покачиваясь плавно и легко, как осенний лист. «Там, где скучно одному, всегда можно развлечься вдвоем, – шепчет в ухо жаркий голос Мукуро. – Сегодня мы будем играть в «горячо-холодно», готовься, Занзас». Шепот бежит по коже колючими мурашками, разносится по телу с кровью, вползает в кости, прорастает изнутри острыми иглами льда.  
– Я убью тебя, – рычит Занзас.  
– Уже убил, – напоминает невидимый и неосязаемый Мукуро. – Расслабься, тебе понравится. Я знаю, что тебе нужно.  
Мукуро знает, как ненавидит Занзас любую несвободу. Мукуро чувствует, как пылает в Занзасе пламя ярости, провоцирует его, любовно подкармливает, направляет. Столбы лавы вспарывают тьму, опадают тягучими фонтанами. Над лавой пляшет пламя.  
Их общий жар. Сегодня Мукуро усилит его до предела.  
Два кресла зависают над лавой и пламенем: в одном свободно развалился Мукуро, к другому привязан Занзас. Из простреленного лба Мукуро бьет сиреневое пламя.  
– Под Саваду косишь? – кривится Занзас. – Выражение лица тебе не удается. Слишком умное.  
– Разве не за это ты меня любишь? Единственный умный человек среди окружающих тебя идиотов…  
– Только за то, что тебя можно убивать.  
У Занзаса пламя кипит под кожей, высвечивая темным шрамы, но не может добраться ни до связавших его лотосов, ни до проросшего в костях льда.  
– У каждого свои развлечения – смеется Мукуро. – Сегодня ты уже убил меня, теперь моя очередь. Я хочу… – Мукуро вдруг оказывается над Занзасом, опираясь коленом в его кресло, а локтем – о плечо, глаза в глаза, так близко, что дыхание смешивается. Шепчет с ласковой вкрадчивостью ползучего гада: – Сегодня я заставлю тебя кричать.  
– Попробуй, – скалится Занзас. Он должен бы взбеситься, но на самом деле ощущает странный острый интерес.  
Поцелуй Мукуро отдает пряным, душно-цветочным, от него нехорошо кружится голова, и Занзас отвечает зло и напористо, пытаясь перехватить контроль. Но у Мукуро преимущество. Его лотосы отращивают губы и пальцы, лезут под распахнутый ворот рубашки, забираются в штанины. Мукуро целуется с Занзасом, опираясь одной рукой о его плечо, а другой зарывшись в волосы на затылке; но, кроме этого, Мукуро целует Занзаса в шею за ухом и в ямку между ключицами, прихватывает губами соски, жадно и дразняще облизывает пальцы, гладит поджавшийся живот и, щекоча ноги под штанинами, подбирается все ближе к трусам. Мукуро слишком много, Занзас теряет концентрацию, ему остается только сдаться, и эта мысль вызывает новую волну раздражения и пламени. Пламя должно было бы опалить лотосы, но те льнут к пылающей коже, как будто рады погреться у огня. Зато вспыхивает одежда и обугливается кресло, мгновенно осыпаясь мелким, похожим на снег белесым пеплом.  
Теперь он висит в воздухе над морем лавы, и кажется, что его держит на весу лишь идущий снизу жар, такой плотный и осязаемый, что хоть ножом на ломти режь.  
– Торопишься, Занзас, – смеется Мукуро, разорвав поцелуй; впрочем, вместо него ко рту Занзаса тут же присасывается жадный языкатый бутон. Разницы в ощущениях никакой, но Занзас все равно чувствует себя обокраденным. Он доступен весь, распят на лотосовых стеблях, и Мукуро откровенно его разглядывает – смотрит, как его чертовы лотосы обвивают Занзаса, гладят, щиплют, ласкают, целуют… Он видит, чертов урод, что у Занзаса стоит на его цветочки!  
– Ты извращенец, – мотая головой, рычит Занзас, когда очередной бутон тычется острым кончиком между его ягодиц.  
– Еще какой, – радостно соглашается Мукуро.  
Занзас рассказал бы, какой, но чертов цветок снова присасывается к его рту – а может, не цветок, а прикрытый иллюзией Мукуро, разве поймешь! Губы те же на вкус, так же жадно сталкиваются языки и зубы, а тем временем еще один Мукуро лижет член, обсасывает головку, прихватывает зубами кожу, бесстыдно и жадно ведет языком вдоль ствола, и снова сосет, причмокивая. А тот, который все-таки влез пальцами-лепестками в анус, урод и извращенец, мягко гладит изнутри, а еще один перекатывает в горсти ноющие от напряжения яйца. И все они – вот этот, который навис сверху и смотрит жадно и горячо, и Занзас мысленно обещает: «Я убью тебя снова!» – уверенный, что тот поймет.  
«Сперва найди», – шепчут в ухо невидимые губы. Только что там щекотал шею цветок, а теперь быстрый горячий язык слизывает пот, и остаются под поцелуями багровые метки.  
Забравшиеся в анус пальцы-лепестки расходятся, распирают, сочатся густой смазкой. Кажется, там не пальцы уже, а толстый, твердо стоящий член. Помедлив, он начинает двигаться, сначала медленно и осторожно, потом все быстрее, выходя на всю длину и вгоняясь с размаху. И в одном ритме с ним двигаются губы на члене Занзаса, насаживаются полностью, мягко и влажно сжимая, и сквозь жаркое марево удовольствия Занзас думает, что такого у них и правда еще не было: чтобы он трахал Мукуро в рот, когда тот пялит его в зад, а какой-то еще Мукуро целует, а еще один смотрит, и поди пойми, кто из них настоящий. Если вообще можно назвать настоящим то тело, в котором он приходит.  
При каждом толчке в заднице жадно хлюпает, а может, это хлюпают вязкие пузыри лавы внизу. Занзас выгибается, пытаясь шире развести ноги, почти запредельное удовольствие мешается с яростью: тот Мукуро, который смотрит, совсем близко, но стебли все еще связывают руки, и его не достать. А так хочется взять за горло, развернуть и всадить ему, как он сейчас всаживает Занзасу – всадить ему самому, а не его дурацкому цветочку.  
Оргазм выгибает агонией, пламя вскипает, заполняет до краев, захлестывает, вырывается наружу, нахрен снося границы. Опадают невесомым пеплом лотосы, горит и плавится вросший в кости лед. И вот тогда Занзас орет – от боли, смешавшейся с удовольствием, и от злого, бешеного восторга.  
Раскинув руки и запрокинув голову, он падает в кипящую лаву; сейчас она холодней его пламени. А над ним, все выше и выше, так же выгнувшись в беззвучном вопле, падает в пылающее небо Мукуро.  
Алый жар сменяется темнотой, темнота – холодным светом, бьющим в окно кабинета Занзаса. Мукуро полулежит в кресле, мокрая от пота челка прилипла ко лбу. Занзас вял и расслаблен, как и полагается оттраханному до полусмерти, вот только никак не может решить, понравилось ли ему сегодняшнее «новенькое». Он ненавидит беспомощность, а он ни в одной иллюзии не был так беспомощен. Но он любит свою ярость, а его ярость никогда еще не была так горяча. И – вот это в самом деле новое – он больше не чувствует давно и прочно вросшего в кости холода, памяти о двух заморозках.  
Он разглядывает Мукуро с новым, слегка болезненным интересом. Тот встречает взгляд своей обычной пакостной улыбочкой и говорит:  
– Тебе понравилось. И не спорь, я все чувствовал. Мне тоже понравилось. Давай как-нибудь повторим.  
– Только через твой труп, – вяло отвечает Занзас. Он заранее знает, что Мукуро скажет: «Согласен».  
И он, пожалуй, в самом деле не откажется повторить.  
Когда Мукуро начинает таять – как всегда, не прощаясь, – Занзас останавливает его вопросом.  
– Скажи, – спрашивает он, – в твоей консервной банке холодно?  
– Сегодня – нет, – без улыбки отвечает Мукуро.  



End file.
